1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communicating apparatus and a communicating system, especially, relates to a communicating apparatus and a communicating system that have facsimile function.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional facsimile apparatus, after sent ring signal to receiving facsimile apparatus (partner facsimile apparatus), when received DIS signal which notifies of communication capability supported by the receiving facsimile apparatus (it is the facsimile apparatus which receives the ring signal) from the receiving facsimile apparatus, according to ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union) T.30 recommendation, sends DCS signal which notifies of communication capability supported by self facsimile apparatus to the receiving facsimile apparatus. Then, the conventional facsimile apparatus, when received CFR signal which confirms a communication in the communication capability notified by the DCS signal, sends image data to be printed on a print paper to the receiving facsimile apparatus.
By the way, in general, with facsimile apparatus improves communication capability, a bit number for representing communication capability notified by DIS signal is also increased. Thereby, with respect to old facsimile apparatus whose function is not expanded, even if receiving DIS signal whose bit number is increased, it cannot recognize the received DIS signal, then, occurs communication error, and disconnects communication line.
Therefore, in consideration of the above-mentioned problem, a facsimile apparatus which can prevent the above-mentioned communication error from occurring is provided (refer to patent document 1). Such facsimile apparatus has a function to recognize a sending telephone number, and has a structure to set DIS signal when receiving, into that with smallest bit number, and to send DIS signal whose bit number is bigger to receiving facsimile apparatus when detected specific information. By this, the facsimile apparatus described in the patent document 1 can perform receiving from more facsimile apparatuses (refer to patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication No. 2001-238057.
However, in the above-mentioned facsimile apparatus, because it needs to have hardware for recognizing a sending telephone number, there is a problem that cost of apparatus is raised. And because there is a case that an exchange machine connected with the facsimile apparatus is not notified of a sending telephone number according to its specification, in such case, it is impossible to release the above-mentioned problem.